The present invention relates to a pressurized fluid flow regulator, more particularly such a fluid flow regulator utilized in a fuel regulating system for an aircraft gas turbine engine.
All gas turbine engines, and in particular those used in aircraft, are equipped with a fuel flow regulating system to control the flow of fuel to the engine to enable it to meet required thrust conditions which may vary as a function of flight altitude and flight mission. Accurate control of the fuel flow into the engine is especially important when starting the engines.
Accurate fuel flow regulation is required in order to preclude either overheating the engine components, such as turbine blades, or to avoid engine flame-outs caused by insufficient fuel flow.
Such fuel flow regulating systems may be hydromechanical systems, as in older gas turbine engines, or they may be controlled electronically by analog or digital electronic systems which full redundant override functions. Regardless of which system is utilized, the mechanical systems receiving the commands from the electronic controls must react properly to pressurize, meter, recycle or stop the fuel flow. The known mechanical systems are quite sophisticated and incorporate many designs. However, as a rule, each of the separate functions of the fuel flow regulating system is carried out by a separate mechanism.